monkey D izuku midorilla
by narutopealez
Summary: izuku cuando se entera que no tiene poder se va de la casa y se encuentra con el barco de los muwiguaras ¿ que cosas descubrira? ¿porque se apellida monkey? lean y descubran


Hola mi nombre es monkey D. izuku midorilla soy una persona sin particularidad pero yo tengo un poder te contare como todo comenzó

Izuku: mama es cierto que no tengo poder T T dijo tristemente llorando

Madre de izuku: lo siento decía pidiendo disculpas a su hijo ya que no nación con un poder

Después de eso izuku salió corriendo de la casa

Inko: izukuuuuuu! Decía preocupada por su hijo

Izuku iba corriendo por el bosque llorando

Izuku: porque T T porque no tengo poder como mi hermano mayor decía mientras recordaba a ace su hermano mayor él era un héroe reconocido su puesto en el top de héroes era el 10

Mientras izuku corría no se dio cuenta de que llego a un pequeño lago en él había un barco izuku lo vio y se sorprendió y en una de las paredes de afuera del barco decía

Izuku: el sany

Izuku se metió por uno de los huecos del barco y vio varias habitaciones llego a la habitacion del barco más grande y arriba decía cuarto del capitán y adentro había una cama una mesa con pluma y tinta seca con un cuaderno también había varios libros en una pila y vio que cada uno decía volume 10 11 12 13 y 14 que era el que había en la mesa así que se acercó al libro que decía volumen 1

?: Querido diario nami me dijo que un capitán que se respeta y más el próximo rey de los piratas tenía que tener un diario así que yo lo escribiré acaba de pasar un dia desde que conseguimos nuestro primer barco el going merry y un nuevo nakama usoop el francotirador del grupo pero diario te contare las aventuras que tuve antes de llegar aquí.

Izuku leyó la infancia de monkey D. luffy se sorprendió al saber que el hermano de luffy también se llamaba ace pero creyó que era una coincidencia también la muerte de sabo y leyó como consiguió la gomu gomu no mi cuando termino con el volumen 1 al final diciendo

Luffy: y así cumplido la promesa con sabo Salí al mar con 17 año (creo que así era la promesa o era 15 corríjanme si me equivoco)

Izuku se quedó en shook después viendo los demás libros los llevo a su casa

Inko: izuku! Decía llorando de alegría de que apareciera su hijo

Inko: me tenías muy preocupada

Izuku: tranquila mama estoy bien

Después de 2 largos meses izuku leyó todos los volúmenes y quedo maravillado con todo el mundo de estos diarios con las akuma no mí los piratas y todo lo que aportaba parecía un cuento de ficción y solo le faltaba una parte del volumen 14 para terminar

Luffy: estábamos en una gran tormenta nami decía que no saldríamos de esta después un agujero de gusano aprecio y nos transportó a un mundo de héroes más avanzado tecnológicamente después nos adaptamos a la vida hasta que robin encontró una manera de volver a nuestro mundo aunque me dio pena ya que yo como toda la tripulación teníamos familia esposa hija hijos esposos novios novias yo me enamore de una joven señora llamada Inko midorilla ella era mi esposa pero la tuve que dejar dejo este diario pa que lo encuentre alguien y le diga a ella que aun la amo y que aunque ace no se hijo mío lo quiero ya que le puse el nombre de mie hermano mayor ya que ella estaba embarazada de un bastardo que dijo que estarían juntos para siempre solo le hizo el amor y se fue tal vez ace no me recuerde pero díganle que lo quiero adiós

Izuku quedo sorprendido su madre estuvo con luffy y el tal vez era hijo de luffy

Izuku: mama! Llamo a su madre para preguntarle algo

Inko: si hijo decía feliz ya que estaba cocinando y a ella le gusta cocinar

Izuku: monkey D. luffy es mi padre

Esto sorprendió a Inko y asintió con la cabeza

Izuku quedo sorprendido y shokeado

Inko: ¿pero cómo lo supiste?

Entonces le mostro el diario y la pagino

Inko: nunca me contó esto yo pensé que me había abandonado

Izuku: tranquila mama

Entonces los dos lloraron después decidieron tener los diarios y izuku ya no se sentía triste ya que de niño ace (el hermano de luffy) era demasiado fuerte sin akuma no mi asique el también seria fuerte pero antes decidió ir de nuevo al barco y ver que más tenia y vio que había en una habitacion libros de medicina intuyo que era de chopper después en otra había libros de mecánica y avía muchas cosas metálicas objetos y sorprendentemente muy bien conservado en otra había libros de navegación y no encontró nada mas pero recordó que en los diarios luffy tenía un lugar oculto para su sombrero y ropa del ( que se la compraba nami así que fue y vio que había esto la compraba nami )

Solo la ropa (si no aparece la imagen es la ropa de luffy antigua de antes de después de los 2 años y la de después)

Izuku se puso la ropa de antes de los 2 años le quedaba un poco grande pero la tenía igualmente y se puso el sombrero y sintió como si alguien lo tocara y vio atrás a su padre y dijo

Izuku: padre?

Luffy: si shishishi

Izuku: que haces aquí?

Luffy: solo te venía a visitar ya que estoy muerto

Izuku: queeeeeeee

Luffy: larga historia y me da pereza contar

Luffy: bueno estoy aquí para darte algo

Izuku: qué?

Luffy: la gomu gomu no mi

Izuku: enserio dijo con emoción

Luffy: si

Izuku: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Entonces luffy le dio la fruta y se fue después izuku la comió y tuvo los poderes

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy fin

Bueno díganme como les pareció el capítulo y si les gusto díganme para hacerla esta es una teoría de prueba si les gusta la sigo y si no pues la cancelo


End file.
